


feathers in his hair

by Hitsugi_Zirkus



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Fluff, Long Hair, M/M, Post-Canon, Romance, Seraph!Sorey, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 13:42:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6612847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hitsugi_Zirkus/pseuds/Hitsugi_Zirkus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Of all the things Sorey had the most difficulty adjusting to after he wakes up, it's the length of his hair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	feathers in his hair

**Author's Note:**

> Originally, I was just going to leave this on tumblr but I guess I might as well share it here too since I was surprised to see it well-received. We just all crave silly soymilk fluffs, eh?
> 
> I just couldn't stop thinking about long-haired Sorey during classes, thus I wrote this really quickly, eheh. Also fire seraph!Sorey because yes why not.

“ _Ow, ow, ow!_ ”

Without moving from his place on the floor where he was reading, Mikleo sighed at the sound of that tell-tale exclaim that had been going on in Sorey’s house lately. He waited, not lifting his eyes from the text even as he stopped reading the words.

Five seconds later came a groan, then a feeble, “Mikleo, help me.”

There it was, his cue. Mikleo put the book down and got up to make his way over to the little alcove where Sorey’s bed sat. Sorey was plopped at the edge, clearly in the middle of getting himself dressed, but only his trousers were successfully on. His shirt was unbuttoned and open, and distress was plain on his face as he gave Mikleo a helpless look.

“What, did you get stuck _again_ ?” Mikleo crossed his arms, searching for what the culprit could be this time.

Offering a small smile, Sorey tentatively raised his wrist, but immediately winced at the action. “Aha… Yeah,” he said. “Can you help me? I got my hair caught on the button on my cuff.”

“Honestly. You sleep for _how_ many centuries and still come back as hopeless as ever?” All behold the Great Shepherd Sorey, Savior of Glenwood! Shaking his head, Mikleo took Sorey’s wrist by the shirt cuff and set to work trying to unwind the strand of silver hair from its trap.

“How did this even happen?”

“Ah, I was putting on my shirt but I guess I pulled some hair in with my arm. When I tried to get it out, it caught on the button, so-- _Owww_ ! Mikleo, not so hard!”

“Shut up, you _wanted_ my help.” But Mikleo tried to be a little softer.

When Sorey had come back to him, Mikleo had been surprised by his appearance. It wasn’t so much that his features had subtly matured, or even that his hair trailed freely down his back now. What caught his attention the most was how the warm brown of Sorey’s tresses now shone silver, the ends red like the tips of flames. It shouldn’t have been as shocking as it was to see that Sorey had become a seraph - his mortal body wouldn’t survive that whole time with Maotelus, and his heart had unquestionably proven to be most pure - but Mikleo still hadn’t believed it, that he and Sorey were now the _same_ .

When it came to that newfound seraph status though, Sorey seemed pretty adjusted to his situation. The only difficulty for him though didn’t seem to be the color of his hair - it was the length of it. Not a single day passed without him getting it caught in _something -_ doors, trees, himself - and in this case, buttons.

Finally having the hair free, Mikleo said, “You should just cut it if it’s that big a bother for you, you know.”

Pulling the strand out from his sleeve and patting his head where all the tugging had tortured his poor scalp, Sorey said, “It is a bother, but it’s not like I hate it. Besides, you have long hair too now! Though I have no idea how you manage it like it’s nothing.”

“Just because I have long hair doesn’t mean you have to as well,” Mikleo muttered under his breath, although he was secretly happy. “Finish dressing up, I’ll give you something that will help.”

It took having to go back to his house and coming back, but when Mikleo did return, gift and brush in hand, Sorey was all dressed and sitting down reading the book Mikleo had been absorbed in earlier. Somehow his hair hadn’t snagged onto anything new. Though he was sitting pretty close to the fire…

“Here, turn around,” Mikleo said, lightly kicking Sorey’s leg to knock him out of his reading trance.

Sorey scooted around obediently but asked, “What do you have?”

“I said it’d be something that would help, didn’t I?” He patted Sorey’s back reassuringly then got to work gathering up the strands of his hair behind him. Sorey’s hair was just as unruly as when it had been shorter - the length just made it more of a tangled mess. Good thing he brought a brush after all.

One run though and Sorey yelped as it caught onto a tangle. “Oww! What are you doing?”

“Brushing your hair. You desperately need it.”

“You said you were helping me to keep my hair from getting caught on things!”

“Will you _just--_ ” Mikleo made Sorey face forward again and went back to brushing. He tried being gentle whenever he got to a tangle, but some were really stubborn. Sorey, to his credit, didn’t move again despite his whines and yelps. Within a few minutes though, Mikleo had gotten through all of Sorey’s trailing hair, the brush running smoothly through the silver strands.

“Okay, it’s done.” Mikleo leaned in, pressing small kisses in apology into Sorey’s hair, now tamed and shining like sunlight thanks to his care. _So soft too_. He couldn’t hold back a smile when Sorey sighed in relief and pressed into Mikleo’s lips a bit, soothed by the tender gesture. He kissed Sorey’s hair one more time before sliding off the gift - a band - that he’d slipped around his wrist.

Gathering up Sorey’s hair once more, Mikleo neatly wound the band around it to keep it all tied together at the nape of Sorey’s neck. “There you go,” he said. “That should be a little bit better, at least.”

Sorey felt behind him, and when his fingertips brushed over the hair-tie, he touched it tenderly, feeling out the bright, orange feathers that decorated it. They were larger than the ones on his earrings, and seeing them against Sorey’s hair like this, Mikleo was reminded of the big blue feathers that had once ornamented their armatized form so many centuries ago. Maybe that was where Mikleo’s inspiration to make the hair-tie had come from - he’d come back to Elysia for the first time since that fateful day, and sitting right at the entrance were the very feathers that were in Sorey’s hair now. Back then, Mikleo had taken it as a sign, that Sorey would come back to him soon.

 _And now here he is_ .

Sorey turned, beaming with joy. “A hair-tie? Thanks, Mikleo!”

“Don’t mention it,” he said, but the usual flatline of his tone he adopted when he teased Sorey was betrayed by his own small smile. “The orange looks even better with how your hair is now, Mister Fire Seraph. You look good.”

“Dare I say that you just gave me compliment?” Sorey fully turned to Mikleo now, eyes glimmering in the firelight.

“It’s a miracle you haven’t _burned_ your hair yet actually.”

Sorey groaned, reaching his arms out to lace his hands behind Mikleo. “And there it is. Go back to when you were complimenting my looks.”

Oh. Now there was a thought that was rather tempting. Call it maturity, call it time lost making the heart grow fonder, but Mikleo’s expression actually softened from its deadpan look, a smile growing on his lips again - bigger and truer this time. He didn’t protest Sorey lightly bumping their noses together, a fond laugh caught in both their throats.

“ _You look beautiful_ ,” he finally said, and tenderly closed the gap between their lips, twirling Sorey’s hair around his fingers when he embraced him.

**Author's Note:**

> On a related note, Mikleo makes a habit of brushing Sorey's hair now, sometimes he even braids it. It makes Sorey happy at any rate; he enjoys the attention Mikleo gives him because of it. Also Sorey loooves nuzzling into Mikleo's fluffy hair, especially when he has it down. Just. Long-haired boyfriends!!!
> 
> Twitter, @fuwajellyfish  
> Tumblr, clears-jellyfish-dress


End file.
